1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor chip assembly, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip assembly with a semiconductor device, a conductive trace, an adhesive, a support layer and a heat spreader and its method of manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices such as packaged and unpackaged semiconductor chips have high voltage, high frequency and high performance applications that require substantial power to perform the specified functions. As the power increases, the semiconductor device generates more heat. Furthermore, the heat build-up is aggravated by higher packing density and smaller profile sizes which reduce the surface area to dissipate the heat.
Semiconductor devices are susceptible to performance degradation as well as short life span and immediate failure at high operating temperatures. The heat not only degrades the chip, but also imposes thermal stress on the chip and surrounding elements due to thermal expansion mismatch. As a result, the heat must be dissipated rapidly and efficiently from the chip to ensure effective and reliable operation. A high thermal conductivity path typically requires heat conduction and heat spreading to a much larger surface area than the chip or a die pad it is mounted on.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have recently become popular alternatives to incandescent, fluorescent and halogen light sources. LEDs provide energy efficient, cost effective, long term lighting for medical, military, signage, signal, aircraft, maritime, automotive, portable, commercial and residential applications. For instance, LEDs provide light sources for lamps, flashlights, headlights, flood lights, traffic lights and displays.
LEDs include high power chips that generate high light output and considerable heat. Unfortunately, LEDs exhibit color shifts and low light output as well as short lifetimes and immediate failure at high operating temperatures. Furthermore, LED light output and reliability are constrained by heat dissipation limits. LEDs underscore the critical need for providing high power chips with adequate heat dissipation.
LED packages usually include an LED chip, a submount, electrical contacts and a thermal contact. The submount is thermally connected to and mechanically supports the LED chip. The electrical contacts are electrically connected to the anode and cathode of the LED chip. The thermal contact is thermally connected to the LED chip by the submount but requires adequate heat dissipation by the underlying carrier to prevent the LED chip from overheating.
Packages and thermal boards for high power chips have been developed extensively in the industry with a wide variety of designs and manufacturing techniques in attempts to meet performance demands in an extremely cost-competitive environment.
Plastic ball grid array (PBGA) packages have a chip and a laminated substrate enclosed in a plastic housing and are attached to a printed circuit board (PCB) by solder balls. The laminated substrate includes a dielectric layer that often includes fiberglass. The heat from the chip flows through the plastic and the dielectric layer to the solder balls and then the PCB. However, since the plastic and the dielectric layer typically have low thermal conductivity, the PBGA provides poor heat dissipation.
Quad-Flat-No Lead (QFN) packages have the chip mounted on a copper die pad which is soldered to the PCB. The heat from the chip flows through the die pad to the PCB. However, since the lead frame type interposer has limited routing capability, the QFN package cannot accommodate high input/output (I/O) chips or passive elements.
Thermal boards provide electrical routing, thermal management and mechanical support for semiconductor devices. Thermal boards usually include a substrate for signal routing, a heat spreader or heat sink for heat removal, pads for electrical connection to the semiconductor device and terminals for electrical connection to the next level assembly. The substrate can be a laminated structure with single layer or multi-layer routing circuitry and one or more dielectric layers. The heat spreader can be a metal base, a metal slug or an embedded metal layer.
Thermal boards interface with the next level assembly. For instance, the next level assembly can be a light fixture with a printed circuit board and a heat sink. In this instance, an LED package is mounted on the thermal board, the thermal board is mounted on the heat sink, the thermal board/heat sink subassembly and the printed circuit board are mounted in the light fixture and the thermal board is electrically connected to the printed circuit board by wires. The substrate routes electrical signals to the LED package from the printed circuit board and the heat spreader spreads and transfers heat from the LED package to the heat sink. The thermal board thus provides a critical thermal path for the LED chip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,102 to Juskey et al. discloses an assembly in which a composite substrate with fiberglass and cured thermosetting resin includes a central opening, a heat slug with a square or rectangular shape resembling the central opening is attached to the substrate at sidewalls of the central opening, top and bottom conductive layers are attached to the top and bottom of the substrate and electrically connected to one another by plated through-holes through the substrate, a chip is mounted on the heat slug and wire bonded to the top conductive layer, an encapsulant is molded on the chip and solder balls are placed on the bottom conductive layer.
During manufacture, the substrate is initially a prepreg with B-stage resin placed on the bottom conductive layer, the heat slug is inserted into the central opening and on the bottom conductive layer and spaced from the substrate by a gap, the top conductive layer is mounted on the substrate, the conductive layers are heated and pressed towards one another so that the resin melts, flows into the gap and solidifies, the conductive layers are patterned to form circuit traces on the substrate and expose the excess resin flash on the heat slug, and the excess resin flash is removed to expose the heat slug. The chip is then mounted on the heat slug, wire bonded and encapsulated.
The heat flows from the chip through the heat slug to the PCB. However, manually dropping the heat slug into the central opening is prohibitively cumbersome and expensive for high volume manufacture. Furthermore, since the heat slug is difficult to accurately position in the central opening due to tight lateral placement tolerance, voids and inconsistent bond lines arise between the substrate and the heat slug. The substrate is therefore partially attached to the heat slug, fragile due to inadequate support by the heat slug and prone to delamination. In addition, the wet chemical etch that removes portions of the conductive layers to expose the excess resin flash also removes portions of the heat slug exposed by the excess resin flash. The heat slug is therefore non-planar and difficult to bond to. As a result, the assembly suffers from high yield loss, poor reliability and excessive cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,882 to Ding et al. discloses a thermal enhanced ball grid array package in which the substrate includes a metal core layer. The chip is mounted on a die pad region at the top surface of the metal core layer, an insulating layer is formed on the bottom surface of the metal core layer, blind vias extend through the insulating layer to the metal core layer, thermal balls fill the blind vias and solder balls are placed on the substrate and aligned with the thermal balls. The heat from the chip flows through the metal core layer to the thermal balls to the PCB. However, the insulating layer sandwiched between the metal core layer and the PCB limits the heat flow to the PCB.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,219 to Lee et al. discloses a cavity down ball grid array (CDBGA) package in which a ground plate with a central opening is mounted on a heat spreader to form a thermal dissipating substrate. A substrate with a central opening is mounted on the ground plate using an adhesive with a central opening. A chip is mounted on the heat spreader in a cavity defined by the central opening in the ground plate and solder balls are placed on the substrate. However, since the solder balls extend above the substrate, the heat spreader does not contact the PCB. As a result, the heat spreader releases the heat by thermal convection rather than thermal conduction which severely limits the heat dissipation.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,038,311 to Woodall et al. discloses a thermal enhanced BGA package in which a heat sink with an inverted T-like shape includes a pedestal and an expanded base, a substrate with a window opening is mounted on the expanded base, an adhesive attaches the pedestal and the expanded base to the substrate, a chip is mounted on the pedestal and wire bonded to the substrate, an encapsulant is molded on the chip and solder balls are placed on the substrate. The pedestal extends through the window opening, the substrate is supported by the expanded base and the solder balls are located between the expanded base and the perimeter of the substrate. The heat from the chip flows through the pedestal to the expanded base to the PCB. However, since the expanded base must leave room for the solder balls, the expanded base protrudes below the substrate only between the central window and the innermost solder ball. Consequently, the substrate is unbalanced and wobbles and warps during manufacture. This creates enormous difficulties with chip mounting, wire bonding and encapsulant molding. Furthermore, the expanded base may be bent by the encapsulant molding and may impede soldering the package to the next level assembly as the solder balls collapse. As a result, the package suffers from high yield loss, poor reliability and excessive cost.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0267642 to Erchak et al. discloses a light emitting device assembly in which a base with an inverted T-like shape includes a substrate, a protrusion and an insulative layer with an aperture, electrical contacts are mounted on the insulative layer, a package with an aperture and a transparent lid is mounted on the electrical contacts and an LED chip is mounted on the protrusion and wire bonded to the substrate. The protrusion is adjacent to the substrate and extends through the apertures in the insulative layer and the package into the package, the insulative layer is mounted on the substrate, the electrical contacts are mounted on the insulative layer and the package is mounted on the electrical contacts and spaced from the insulative layer. The heat from the chip flows through the protrusion to the substrate to a heat sink. However, the electrical contacts are difficult to mount on the insulating layer, difficult to electrically connect to the next level assembly and fail to provide multi-layer routing.
Conventional packages and thermal boards thus have major deficiencies. For instance, dielectrics with low thermal conductivity such as epoxy limit heat dissipation, whereas dielectrics with higher thermal conductivity such as epoxy filled with ceramic or silicon carbide have low adhesion and are prohibitively expensive for high volume manufacture. The dielectric may delaminate during manufacture or prematurely during operation due to the heat. The substrate may have single layer circuitry with limited routing capability or multi-layer circuitry with thick dielectric layers which reduce heat dissipation. The heat spreader may be inefficient, cumbersome or difficult to thermally connect to the next level assembly. The manufacturing process may be unsuitable for low cost, high volume manufacture.
In view of the various development stages and limitations in currently available packages and thermal boards for high power semiconductor devices, there is a need for a semiconductor chip assembly that is cost effective, reliable, manufacturable, versatile, provides flexible signal routing and has excellent heat spreading and dissipation.